We'll Always Have Minneapolis
by Me
Summary: A chance Career Day encounter brings Mary Richards together w/the "Peanuts gang, some silliness with both groups, especially Lucy and Schroeder,& a special surprise for Peppermint Patty


A/N: "Mary Tyler Moore" was likely the first sitcom I really liked when little, back when the whole family could enjoy a show. I wanted to try a fic because of that, but it's been decades (except for a bit on hulu) since I saw it so I hope I did the characters well. Please see my "You're A Friend, Charlie Brown" for why I have Peanuts in Minnesota. Timing is because Rerun, the last major character, was born 1973. I wasn't too concerned to find – as I checked show characters - that there was a TV movie, "Mary and Rhoda," years later. While it may be canon, and this is short, as I didn't have a lot of ideas or time, I hope you'll find this a very pleasant and fun possible ending, anyway, just like others' ideas here. (Note: Only episodes on hulu lack Sue Ann but I have one memory of her from 30+ years ago & it is referenced; I guess the way I took things inw hen little I didn't see her as a main character.)

If the man famous for lots of puns off of player names wasn't with ESPN from the beginning in our world, he came right after they began, so it's not a big change, and other little changes in the MTM universe from our world make it quite plausible. Mary says she's Presbyterian in the pilot, and that seems to fit the small church the kids attend.

Peppermint Patty often mentions lack of a mom, & much of this is from the strips. See also my "It's A Secret Love, Charlie Brown." It's canon that Charlie Brown is always said to be eight with Lucy 8 or 9 when ages are given; this has them just after, starting fifth. You could see them in fourth here, or have Peppermint Patty almost 11 and not almost 10, & I wouldn't quibble; she was born in early October according to the strip and could have been put in a bit after the cutoff date if her dad needed. I think it's okay as long as they seem within a year or so of the right age. Only a few sequences would have to happen later in a Chronology, when they're 10-12; though the one thing Lucy did in the strip which I show wouldn't have to be. As I note in "Imaginary Friends 2 – The Nature of Reality," not everything in the strip's 50 years could have actually happened with time constraints. This is just one possible take, and connects a bit with my above mentioned stories and "It's The Senior Prom, Charlie Brown." I had to reload this becuase it wouldn't do crossovers at first; hopefull this works.)

We'll Always Have Minneapolis

"Hey, Chuck," Peppermint Patty said over the phone one autumn afternoon in 1980. "You're never going to guess what happened. And, it's all because of you and Sally."

Charlie Brown couldn't' help but get choked up as he listened; of course, part of that was because he was so wishy-washy he had trouble finding words to say, period.

However, his sister, Sally, got on the phone and shouted, "What did you say to my big brother; he just walked away from the phone wiping tears from his eyes!"

"It's okay, Sally; I'm sure they're happy tears," Peppermint Patty said as she recalled a special day a little over a year ago.

"Wake up, Sir." The voice, and nudges, were Marcie's.

"I'm awake! Louis the Sixteenth! 32! Adjective!"

"Hike!" The speaker, a woman in her late thirties, had tried to end the awkward moment of a fifth grader falling asleep during her Career Day talk by using humor.

"Huh? Are we playing football, Ma'am?" the girl said as she just now woke up.

Mary Richards, the speaker, realized it hadn't worked. "Anyway," she said a bit hesitantly as the awkwardness hit home, "that's what a producer does. As I said, I worked at WJM for seven years, then I was let go but wanted to stay in the area. Luckily…" A boy, named Franklin, raised a hand. Perhaps this would help the students to remain attentive. "I guess we can start questions and answers now. Yes?"

"Did you work with Murray Slaughter? He was here this morning," Franklin said.

"What a coincidence, I did; I didn't know he was here." The boy informed her that he'd gone across town to the other school. "Thanks; I'll have to go see him if he's still there."

The formerly sleeping girl introduced herself as Patricia, and then said her dad – and now everyone - called her Peppermint Patty. "I can show you; my friend Chuck's team will be playing ball near there, so they're walking home afterward. I told him I love sports and want to do it on the air. I think I'd like that new all-sports cable channel he's going to," the girl said.

Mary lived in Minneapolis. The small town was somewhat south of there. Still, she knew where that school was, though she had only been invited to this one. Nonetheless, she took the girl up on her offer. She had pity on her, really. Peppermint Patty asked Mary a couple things and – in so doing - appeared to have problems with a few concepts.

For instance, she told Mary, "I think anchors are so smart the way they know all that news."

"Actually, reporters get the information and it's typed up and all put together in a neat package; that's my job to produce the news so they can tell everyone, as I explained while you…were sleeping," Mary said, mumbling the last words. She hated to bring that up, but she'd been on a roll and hadn't managed to catch herself quite well enough.

She knew Peppermint Patty's looks could improve, and looks weren't everything on the air. However, they were still important at that time. But, Mary's main concern was her studiousness.

Peppermint Patty pointed to a car after school; Mary had been one of the last speakers. "There's my dad. He tries to pick me up sometimes; he works really late a lot so when he can get off he does." Peppermint Patty introduced Mary as they got into the car and told of her topic.

"Thanks; it's nice to meet you, Mr. Reichardt," Mary said. She decided the school probably knew of his daughter's sleepiness, but if the chance came up, she decided maybe she'd better mention it. For now, Mary asked her, "What did you think about production work?"

Peppermint Patty still liked the idea of sportscasting even more. "That Ted Baxter is funny. Did you work with him, too?"

"Yes, I did." Mary wasn't sure how to approach that one; Ted could be funny the way he mangled names or misunderstood things, but that was not the hallmark of a good anchor. The only reason he hadn't been fired was their station's new leader had decided that firing someone that popular would hurt even more, though his popularity was not based on tremendous skill.

Thankfully, Patty's dad rescued Mary. "There's a lot more to covering the news than that," he told his daughter.

Mary could sense that Patty was a little tired of hearing that. "I know you're at an awkward age, but trust me, life might get complex, but it also gets a lot easier. All it takes is a little practice."

"Yeah, once I find something I don't get D-minuses at," the girl muttered.

They arrived at the other school quickly, and Mary got out of the car as she saw Murray. "Murray, how have you been?" The friends hugged briefly.

"Mary, I was going to try to look you up. You'll never guess where I'm going."

"One of the boys told me; ESPN, isn't it?" Murray nodded. "That sounds interesting. You used to want to do mostly news, though."

Murray nodded as Peppermint Patty mingled with the others. "I did. Marie calls it the gambler in me, but I'd already gotten a job in Connecticut after I left WJM, so it was kind of a natural fit. It let me do something else, too; remember that spell I had when a classmate won a Pulitzer?" She did. "I kind of felt the same way after a while in Connecticut, like I'd worked so hard at our independent station back here for nothing. So Marie and I agreed a change of pace was what I needed. I promised her it was our last move; and, with a fledgling company, maybe I can make it big. It's not like anyone else has more experience in the company than I will," he said, adding that he could have waited and gone to a cable news network that was rumored to be starting next year, but neither he nor his family could stand the heat and humidity of Atlanta summers. "I guess Lou's still in the newspaper business out in L.A.?"

Mary said their former boss, Lou Grant, was still there. "I agreed to do a Career Day talk this summer, and they called and asked if I could come today; how did you hear about this?"

"An old friend of mine is on the school board here; he thought it would be interesting to have me come and speak about being a member of a new network like this. And, because of that connection, I got to do both elementary schools. Plus, this let me hear Ted one more time before we launch on the 7th. Hearing him mangle names makes me appreciate this really talented sportscaster who has one unusual flaw."

"Oh, what's that?" Mary wanted to know.

Murray wasn't sure how to describe it for a second. "He makes puns out of peoples' names. During sportscasts, too. I'm worried if the Pittsburgh Pirates make the postseason, he'll spend every sportscast talking about their pitcher Bert 'Be Home' Blyleven," he explained, a pun off of "be home by eleven." Mary chuckled. "And as we were doing a trial run last week, he came to me with some ideas for copy and he said he was coming to Murray 'Like a Lamb to the' Slaughter." Mary couldn't help but laugh now, though she put a hand to her mouth. Murray was resolute. "I mean it, Mare; I was worried this could become a national trend. At least I talked to a few kids at the schools who sounded like they'd be more orthodox when it came to talking about sports; like you," he said to a girl. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Peppermint Patty Reichardt."

Murray sighed. "It's worse than I thought; we haven't even launched and he's had an influence."

Mary held up a hand. "No, Murray, it's okay; that's just one of her father's pet names for her."

"Phew. Although I am getting used to it. And if it ever bothers me, I'll just think about the fact he's so perfect in his delivery and enunciation. He has to be to say all those names the way he does."Murray would work there the rest of his career, and while he'd agree with those on ESPN's staff who tried to stop the nicknames, known as Bermanisms, in the middle 1980s, he'd accept and relent when public pressure convinced ESPN to allow them to continue. "And, he'll get other names perfect," Murray continued. "Like Army's basketball coach." he said of the future Duke legend, whose Polish name was pronounced sha-SHEV-ski.

"Couldn't he just say the first letter?" a boy, Schroeder, asked. He remembered Murray mentioning the man during his talk; he'd written the name on the board and spoken about it to get the class' attention.

"Some would, but not Ted. Ted would catch the first sound and insist on calling him 'Coach S,'" Murray explained.

Charlie Brown took this time to put his foot in his mouth as he sometimes did. "Well, Peppermint Patty," he said, trying to console her, "you should go really well broadcasting sports. You don't have to spell."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chuck?" she retorted as a few other kids started asking Murray about this sports network.

"Well, er, what I mean is, well, your grades…"

"Are you trying to say I can't do what I want, Chuck? This is 1979; a woman can do whatever she wants," Peppermint Patty said defensively.

Charlie Brown had at least tried to console his friend, though he'd failed. Lucy Van Pelt, however, was not always so nice. "I'd like to be out in front of that camera covering a sport for the Winter Olympics next year," Lucy said. Another girl, Frieda, pointed out how nice her naturally curly hair would look on the air.

"Well, Peppermint Patty, you'd look nice, too," Charlie Brown said.

Lucy took this time to mock him, but ended up hurting Peppermint Patty more. "She might look nice," Lucy spouted. "But you always say that Little Red Haired Girl is the one who really looks pretty, Charlie Brown."

Mary felt she should step in now, seeing Peppermint Patty's sad look. "Come on, kids, don't; you're right, Patty, you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Oh yeah? What about the time I spent so long preparing for a skating contest, only to learn I'd been practicing for the wrong kind? And he's right about my grades," she lamented.

"Well, how old are you?" She'd be ten next month. "See, you've got your whole life ahead of you." Mary encouraged her. "So what if you get bad grades; what were they last year anyway?"

"I was one step away from failing everything," Peppermint Patty said.

"Well, you have a lot of work to do…" Mary trailed off. "But, you're a good friend, right? And, good people are important." She hoped she'd gotten that one right; it was hard to find encouraging things to say, especially with her sleepiness in the back of Mary's mind.

"That's what I always try to tell my rare gem." Peppermint Patty lit up as her dad called her that. "You're good with kids; do you have any?" he asked.

"No; I've never even been married."

Charlie Brown's sister, Sally, noticed something Peppermint Patty was oblivious to as the adults talked for a moment; they seemed to get along well. "Big Brother," Sally told Charlie Brown, "you should tell them to go for ice cream."

"Huh?" Where was this coming from? "But, we have a game."

"So? You'll lose anyway. Besides, don't you think they'd make a cute couple? Just like Birdie and Bacall."

"Uh…I think you mean Bogey and Bacall."

"Whatever; I knew it was a golf term," Sally retorted.

"Except that Bogey was Humphrey Bogart's nickname," her brother pointed out. He then walked over to them. "Uh, my sister, well, would you like to go for ice cream? I mean…" Sally rolled her eyes; she'd only meant Mr. Reichardt and Mary, though she wouldn't pass up free ice cream if they all went.

Mary accepted happily. "Sure, let's do that, I bet that'll cheer her up. I know ice cream always made me feel better."

"Why Chuck, are you asking me out?" Peppermint Patty asked excitedly.

"Well, no." He saw how sad she looked as Mr. Reichardt led himself, Mary, Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown, and Sally toward an ice cream place a block away. Charlie Brown tried to rescue himself. "I mean, not that I wouldn't…but I just thought…" He asked himself why he'd repeated what Sally had said without thinking it through first.

Sally saw that Peppermint Patty was reluctant because of Charlie Brown's "no," and decided to take matters into her own hands. She whispered in Peppermint Patty's ear, trying to explain what she was thinking. "That's the way they always do it on TV," she finished.

"You know, you're right, Sally," Peppermint Patty said. She and Charlie Brown could sit beside each other anyway. She appraised Mary as well; the woman had seemed quite nice, both here and in her classroom. She was apparently single. Who knew what could result? If nothing else, she'd get free ice cream. As they entered, she said, "You know what we all like, right, Dad?" He did. "Good, we all need to go to the ladies' room first."

Charlie Brown was more horrified than he'd ever been. "I can't go into a ladies' room!" he declared quite emphatically.

"A fine time you picked to stop being wishy-washy," Sally declared.

"Sally, he doesn't have to go. You just have to wait right outside," Peppermint Patty said. She then whispered, "So we can whisper instructions if we need."

"Instructions?" Charlie Brown asked before the girls hauled him toward the ladies' room, and then went inside it themselves, leaving him outside the door a little confused.

Mary and Mr. Reichardt watched the little scene as they sat at a booth. "Girls love to play matchmaker, don't they?" she asked. He agreed. "So, I take it you're single."

"Please, call me Frederick. Yes, I've been widowed for quite a few years."

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask how it happened?"

He told of his wife's illness when Peppermint Patty was barely old enough to talk. Mary wasn't sure if it was something they knew the girl couldn't inherit, or if it would just be detectable early, but she decided not to ask. "It's been rough. I have to work a lot of late nights. Patricia's still not comfortable falling asleep sometimes till I come home," he finished.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." So that explained why she fell asleep, she told herself, glad she hadn't mentioned that.

"I don't really date; I spend my spare time with her. I'm even taking her to Paris for her tenth birthday; it was a dream her mom and I had to visit there, only she never got to go."

The adults talked for a minute, as Peppermint Patty snuck her head out the door. "Psst, Chuck; how's it going?"

"Well, they seem to like each other," he replied.

Sally added, "Good; remind Mr. Reichardt he's off Saturday; Peppermint Patty told me."

Charlie Brown sighed. The things he didn't do for his little sister; as well as for his friends. "Uh, Sir," he said as he walked up to the table. "I'm supposed to remind you you're off Saturday." Feeling more comfortable now that he'd delivered that news, he asked Mary, "Do you have any pets? I think dogs are really special."

"Actually, the apartment I live in doesn't allow pets," she said.

"That's too bad; some do, I guess. But, I mean, that's okay, because if you have a friend with one, just like my best friend Linus' younger brother borrows mine sometimes…" Charlie Brown noticed the girls staring at him. "Oh, uh, excuse me, I need to go watch the door again." He left.

Mary chuckled as she saw him walk back. "Does he have a crush on her? I know he looks like he's getting to the age where he might start to have little ones for the first time"

"Maybe a little; I know Patricia has one on him. Between that and always trying hard to help his sister, because it's something he feels he's good at, it's easy to see why he listens to them. Anyway, he's right, if you'd like to get together Saturday and talk more I'd love it."

"Sure, that'd be great; let's exchange numbers and we'll set a time. Besides, someone else might have to use the bathroom soon," she quipped, as she wrote her name and number down, and gave directions. "We'll be back in time for her to get to sleep at a decent time, too."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The following Saturday, Peppermint Patty asked excitedly, "All ready for your big date?"

"Yeah, I am." He sighed. "Patricia," he said as he sat on the edge of the couch "you know how much I've always thought of your mother. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with this. Even if this would get serious, nobody will totally replace your mother; nor could they."

"I know, Dad," she said tiredly. She'd heard that so much before, and truthfully, though she wouldn't come out and say it, part of her longed for a mother to help in skating contests, to talk to about her crushes – and the fact her friend Marcie also seemed to have a crush on Charlie Brown – and other things. They were things her dad couldn't understand nearly as well. Still, she remained silent, because she didn't want him to feel disappointed that he couldn't solve everything for her. She was really glad to see him go out; although then, there was the worry about this not working. She didn't want to see his heart broken. It had been so confusing.

Back in the present, though, Peppermint Patty was much more positive. "They certainly are happy tears," her dad said. He couldn't help but get a little choked up, too, thinking of how he'd proposed over lunch overlooking a beautiful, scenic lake. They'd driven back to tell her.

"We are going to have the best family," Mary promised, still excited to hear "Will you marry me" and to know that this time, she could be sure of the man's commitment. It had been a long wait, but as she told Patty, it was very much worth it.

Considering the close-knit small town, all of Peppermint Patty's friends and their parents were invited to the wedding months later, as were Mary's formerco-worker friends. In addition, Mary had picked both her best friends, Rhoda and Phyllis, as Maids of Honor, with several other brides maids, including Peppermint Patty. Rhoda couldn't make it out for Christmas like Phyllis, but did manage to come out from New York to visit once before the wedding.

"It's great that you could come out and visit, Rhoda," Mary said that February as they watched the kids play football, with only a light amount of snow on the ground.

"Hey, I had to try, just to meet everyone. Although between us and Phyllis, we've been to so many weddings we could have planned this over the phone ourselves if we had to." Rhoda said as she watched Peppermint Patty try to run the ball. "You might have a real athlete, huh?"

"It's hard to tell; I know Peppermint Patty loves sports. Hey, Peppermint Patty, come over here and meet the other Maid of Honor for the wedding," she called during a break in the action.

"Did you see the bridal party gowns?" Peppermint Patty asked as she came up to them.

Rhoda began to rave about how lovely they looked, when Lucy spouted, "I'll never be one of those; I don't want people to say 'Always a bride's maid, never a bride' about me."

Mary was about to say something, but Rhoda held up her hand. "No, let me; hey, kid, we got an opening with your name on it." Lucy fretted and walked back to her bench.

"Rhoda." Mary said more lowly, "I was hoping to say something a little more constructive."

"Like what?" Rhoda told Peppermint Patty, "Hey, it could be worse. Imagine being Elizabeth Taylor. Then you'd be saying, "Always a bride, never a bride's maid."

Peppermint Patty cracked a smile. "That was funny."

"You look kind of down," Mary noted.

"Well, you know how you suggested I send Chuck a Valentine's Day card? He threw it away thinking it was junk mail."

"Well, maybe he's just as discouraged as you, so he never expected any," Mary offered. "And, that means you need to encourage him. Did you talk it over with him?"

"Yeah, we talked it over. It's just hard since he walked in the woods holding hands with Marcie that time, till he walked into a tree and let go."

Mary put both hands on Peppermint Patty's shoulders. "You're not even a teenager yet. I didn't find the right one till I was almost 40; if you're meant to be together you will be; and maybe a lot sooner than your dad and I. Because, you know how to make sure you're great friends first,"

"Yeah. And, without the Little Red-Haired girl there, Chuck and I should dance at the wedding."

"There you go, think positive," Mary said excitedly.

"But, then we'll probably crash into the table with the punch bowl and send stuff flying everywhere," Peppermint Patty lamented.

"Hey, if you do maybe you'll win some money; we could send the video in to one of those TV blooper shows," Rhoda suggested.

"Oh, Rhoda." Mary introduced Peppermint Patty to Rhoda, whom she decided to have her call "Aunt Rhoda" to give her some kind of a title; she didn't think it mattered that much, but Frederick prefrtred it that way.

"Great to meet you. And, don't worry, kid; I'm just having fun with you," Rhoda said. "Besides, Mary told me you're used to silly stuff, after you met Ted Baxter."

"Yeah, he's even funnier in person. Are you sure we can't get him to emcee anything?"

Mary nodded. "Trust me; he would continually refer to us as the 'gride and broom.'"

During the rehearsal Saturday in the small church the children attended, the minister was instructing people where to stand. He told Schroeder, "Since the pianist can't make it for the rehearsal, perhaps you can do a little something to set the mood."

"Of course, Sir," Schroeder said. He sat and began playing "Here Comes the Bride" as they practiced the processional. However, Lucy leaned against the piano, causing Schroeder to sigh.

"I love weddings. Can't you just see us as a bride and groom?" Lucy asked. He kept playing. "Come on, just picture me as a beautiful bride, and you as the most handsome groom." She got up and leaned toward him as he played. "Well, are you picturing it?"

"Yes, and we're at different weddings clear across the country from each other," Schroeder deadpanned as Mary came down the aisle.

"I'm talking about together," Lucy insisted. Schroeder finally stopped playing as Mary reached the altar. "Come on, let's practice. I'll be the bride."

"You want me to perform a traditional role?" Schroeder asked.

"Of course!"

Schroeder took a stunned Lucy by the arm and dragged her over to the altar. At that moment, the minister was saying, "Then I will ask 'Who gives this woman to be wed.'"

"I give Lucy Van Pelt to be wed," Schroeder said.

"I didn't mean the role of the bride's father!" Lucy screamed at him. "I want you to pretend you're marrying me!"

Mary held up a hand. "Reverend…excuse me." She stepped away from the altar and addressed Lucy, whose parents decided to let her handle it since she had a good rapport with all the kids. "Lucy, I know you like Schroeder, but don't you think you're carrying this too far?"

"Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" Lucy asked.

Rhoda looked from where she stood as one of the bridal party and agreed. "At least she's sticking with one man."

Mary explained as she momentarily turned to Rhoda. "That's the problem, she sticks to him like superglue. Look, Lucy, I know you like him, but you'll never get him to like you unless you start to take an interest in the things he likes."

Lucy fretted a little, and then seemed to swallow her pride as she walked over to her younger brothers Linus and Rerun. "Okay, Mr. Encyclopedia," she commanded Linus, "when was Beethoven born? And you better have an answer."

"Well, uh, that might be a bit tricky."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, see, there are no records of his birth."

Lucy pounded her fist into an open palm. "Come on, Linus, of course he was born. Just because there are no records of his birth doesn't mean he didn't exist."

"There is a record of it being celebrated on December 16," Schroeder noted. "And, he was baptized on the 17th, something that commonly happened the day after a child was born in his native country."

"There, see, you can take an interest," Mary pointed out. "And Schroeder, you play baseball. I'm sure you can learn to really love something Lucy really loves."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Ma'am," Schroeder replied.

Mary was stunned. "Why not?"

"Since what she loves most is me, wouldn't that be really vain?"

Those around her laughed as Mary admitted defeat. "Well, Lucy needs to broaden her horizons a little, too." Lucy wouldn't hear of it, so she let it go and they completed the rehearsal.

Mr. Grant had flown from L.A. for the wedding, too. As the group gathered for the rehearsal dinner, he said to Lucy, "Hey, kid. Mary says you seem like the kind who loves to take charge."

"That's right, I do," Lucy said. "I know how things should be run."

"Well, let me give you some pointers. Because I ran a newsroom for quite a few years, and now I run part of a big-city newspaper," Lou said.

Mary encouraged this. "Mr. Grant's right; he was a very good boss. He could be a little grumpy, but he knew how to treat people when it came down to it. He was able to show a more sensitive side when he needed to."

"Mary, you know I never liked to admit to that at work," Lou griped.

Murray piped in, "It showed, though; you put up with Ted all those years."

Ted was quick to agree. "Right, see…wait, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not," he considered. "Oh, well, that reminds me, Murray; did you ever get my letter suggesting an in depth investigation of this 'Coach K' fellow?"

Murray nodded. "Yes, Ted, I did; and for your information, he is not some shadowy figure who goes around using aliases."

"Come on, Murray, he was at Army, too; it makes perfect sense for him to be in Intelligence. That's why they all talk about this 'Sha-SHEV-ski' fellow, but every time I read the paper, it says their coach is Mike Kurz-i-ZEW-ski or something," Ted finished.

"Ted, they are saying Mike Krzyzewski's name right," Murray insisted. "His name is Polish."

Ted shook his head. "Then why is polish sausage kielbasa, and not shielbasa?"

"Your friend has some problems with the Polish language," Charlie Brown noted.

"I shouldn't be surprised; he has enough problems with English," Murray said.

"Well, if ESPN won't get to the bottom of it, I will," Ted promised. "After all, I am a top anchor. CBS didn't replace Walter Cronkite with me, but maybe another network will."

Lou and Lucy had been discussing management as that conversation went on, such as Lou advising her to always talk to people in private so if she did have to admit a mistake she could do that in private, too. "Also, I had a policy at WJM never to second-guess anyone I put in charge; and I had to put Mary in charge of election night coverage very soon after she got to WJM, even though she still didn't know the business well."

"That won't be a problem; I'll never let anyone else be in charge. That way they can't mess up. I want to micromanage," Lucy replied.

"Come on, Lucy," Mary said, overhearing. "There's too much to do; nobody can do that."

"George Steinbrenner does," Lucy retorted before turning back to Lou. "And he doesn't trust his managers, either; he keeps firing them."

"Well…he rehires some, too. Look at Billy Martin," Mary said. Martin had been rehired around a year after having been fired as manager of the Yankees by owner Steinbrenner.

Lou replied gruffly. "That man has enough money he can buy World Series even if he does everything wrong."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Well, then, how can I earn as much money as he does?"

"Only if you can patent your crabbiness," Rerun noted. Lucy glared at him.

Sally wondered who would want to use it. "Maybe when I'm marching down the aisle as flower girl I should have some crabgrass to throw your way!"

"Look, it doesn't matter how I make my millions," Lucy stormed. "Maybe then Schroeder will like me, too."

"How would that help? The only difference will be you'll lean against my piano with really fancy clothes on," Schroeder asked.

"Beethoven had to have a sponsor; I can be yours; I can finance all your tours."

"Lucy, Beethoven needed that because composers weren't able to get all these deals to make money like they do now," Mary insisted.

Now Schroeder was insistent. "Beethoven would never have sold out, anyway."

"Are you sure? Remember we talked about Beethoven never having his name on a bubble gum card? Maybe if they'd been around, he would have sold some of his music for ad campaigns,' Lucy suggested.

I refuse to think of Beethoven selling his rights to some corporate sponsor. The world is too commercialized now," Schroeder declared, aggravated.

"There is something disturbing about Beethoven's fifth only being known as 'The Car Song,'" Charlie Brown agreed.

Rhoda couldn't resist cracking a joke. "I can hear it now, the first bars would be, 'Chevy Chevette; Chevy Chevette.'"

Schroeder winced. "People, please, do not do that to classical music!"

"Then what were his patrons paying for?" Peppermint Patty wanted to know.

Marcie explained. "Patrons got private concerts; some had agreements that only they would get them. They also commissioned pieces and had rights to them for a time before publication, Sir."

"Stop calling me Sir," Peppermint Patty said.

Ted chimed in. "That's right; back then it was tough to make a living. It is now, too, unless the composer also works for the CIA like that Coach S…or K…or whichever it is," Ted said. Murray and Lou now both insisted there was no such activity and that Ted was being dumb.

After several more moments of bickering by numerous people, Mary stood up. "You people, this is supposed to be my wedding rehearsal. Why can't you all be nice and happy and just…glad to be here! Doesn't anyone remember what this is all about?"

At that moment, Linus clanged his glass. It reminded him of a special Christmas performance some years back; except now, he could speak from the heart, not just by reading from a script. "Perhaps we should begin the toasts. Tomorrow afternoon a new life together will begin; where it is written, 'the two shall be as one.' God meant it this way, with the couple equal and God at their head. The world was perfect. But then sin was brought in, so things went bad and the world became painful at times. Some of this may remind Mr. Reichardt of his first wife, and how sad it was to lose her."

Mr. Reichardt nodded slowly as Peppermint Patty leaned against him.

Linus continued. "The first Mrs. Reichardt was great. She died too young, because now we don't all live to the same age. But she is in God's perfect Heaven, thanks to His grace. None of us is perfect, but He loves us, so He came to this world as the Savior, Jesus Christ the Lord, to die for each of our sins and rise from the dead. He saves all who call on Him to forgive them and to save them from their sin. He makes each believer new inside, so He can have a relationship with them. Then, He can get them through the sad times here. Because in this world we will have tribulation, but we can be of good cheer; He has overcome the world. And the way He knew would be best to help Mr. Reichardt, and Peppermint Patty, was to wait for the right time, and then give them a great new member of their family." Linus finally sat down and replied, "That's what it's all about."

"Thanks, Linus; that was beautiful," Mary said.

The new family returned to the Reichardt home after the wedding and reception the next day. "Wow; that was incredible; I'm still on such a high, I might never come down," Mary declared.

"Me, too." Frederick picked Mary up and carried her across the threshold of the front door into the house, with Peppermint Patty snapping a picture.

"I took the lens cap off this time, Dad," she informed him.

"That's good; and don't worry about the time you didn't, we all do that sometimes. And, hey, you got to dance with Chuck like you wanted; and you didn't even wreck any punch bowls!" Mary said as they sat.

Peppermint Patty sat on Mary's lap. "No, but we did crash into three other couples." She sighed, then looked up at Mary, the bright smile on Mary's face bringing a small one to her, too. "But, I guess you're going to say that happens to everyone, too, huh...Mom." A huge grin crossed her face at that word, as it did Mary's. "That feels so good to say. It's been fun to practice, too." She knew she would rest comfortably now, and be able to get to sleep at a normal time now.

"I'll bet. And you're right," Mary said. "We all mess up; remember that story I told you about the switched videos; where a restaurant review video got switched with a bunch of pigs feeding, and so Ted read the wrong copies for each?"

They all giggled. "That sounds like Chuck; actually it sounds like me, too," the girl considered. "I'll bet you were horrified!"

"Words can't begin to describe it," Mary recollected. ""But the important thing is we survived and went on to have lots of great times after that, too."

"She's right; these things happen. But, no matter what, nothing could make me love you any less, Patricia; I'll always love you more than you can imagine," Frederick said. "And I've found a wonderful, caring wife who will do the same. I thought it would be impossible to find one. But, somehow, it happened." The new husband and wife kissed.

Mary hugged Peppermint Patty and said, "I can't promise it'll always be perfect; I wish I could. But, whether you wind up with Chuck or someone else, or whatever happens, your dad and I will be right there for you." She let Peppermint Patty rest for a moment in the embrace, as she considered the enormity of the challenge of raising a child. And yet, she knew that she could do a lot just by helping her to feel more confident, giving her wings to soar on her own - maybe with Charlie Brown, maybe not. As she did, she finished with, "You're gonna make it after all."


End file.
